1013
by Jiminowt
Summary: "Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu, tapi ini sudah cukup lama bagiku untuk menahannya. Aku mencintaimu. Park Jimin, maukah kau menikah denganku?" -Kim Taehyung. BTS Fanfict. ONE SHOOT. TAEHYUNG X JIMIN. VMIN. YAOI. Baca aja deh


" _Tuan Kim, saya berhasil mendapatkan informasi yang Anda minta._ _"_ Kata seseorang di seberang.

"Katakan.." Ucap tuan Kim dengan nada angkuh khasnya.

" _Namanya Park Jimin, usia 22 tahun, berasal dari Busan._ _S_ _ekarang ini dia mahasiswa jurusan seni di Korea National University. Dia seorang yatim piatu, ayahnya meninggal terkena serangan jantung setelah mengetahui perusahaannya bangkrut, lalu nyonya Park bunuh diri beberapa minggu setelahnya._ _"_ Suara helaan nafas terdengar di seberang.

"Aku belum menyuruhmu berhenti menjelaskan, Seokjin."

" _M-maaf tuan, akan saya lanjutkan. Park Jimin bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah cafe di kawasan Gangnam. Namun setiap akhir pekan Jimin bekerja di bar, Tuan. Saya sudah mengirimi anda email, informasi juga foto-foto Park Jimin ada disana semuanya._ _"_

Taehyung tesenyum tipis, cukup puas dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Taehyung langsung memutus panggilannya. Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang, dia membuka laptopnya lalu membaca pesan email dari orang suruhannya tadi. Taehyung membelai layar laptop yang sedang menampilkan foto Jimin sedang tersenyum bersama teman-temannya. Dibelainya pipi gembul Jimin, berkhayal bahwa itu bukan sekedar foto.

"Kau manis, aku mencintaimu." Gumam Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **1013**

 **TAEHYUNG X JIMIN**

 **VMIN! YAOI!**

 **TYPO(S) - T semi M rated  
**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

.

.

.

Sabtu sore itu jalanan kota Seoul nampak begitu begitu ramai, banyak orang memilih keluar untuk bermalam minggu. Tapi tidak untuk Jimin, dia harus bekerja mengingat dia harus membayar uang kuliahnya yang tidak murah. Dan disinilah Jimin sekarang, di sebuah ruangan bisa dibilang ruang ganti di sebuah Bar ternama di Seoul. Jimin bekerja sebagai penari, dia akan menari di depan semua orang dan juga bersedia 'menari' di bawah kungkungan pria yang menyewanya. Tapi malam ini bossnya berkata bahwa dia tidak perlu menari,

"Malam ini kau tidak perlu menari, ada pengusaha muda yang kaya yang ingin menyewamu semalaman. Sebentar lagi dia datang untuk menjemputmu jadi bersiaplah. Dandan yang manis dan jangan sampai mengecewakan pelanggan."

itu kata boss Jimin beberapa saat lalu. Jimin memandangi pantulannya di cermin, mengoleskan lipstick tipis agar bibir pucatnya tertutupi. Setelahnya Jimin terdiam kembali, memikirkan ayah dan ibunya yang sudah di surga. Jimin berpikir orang tuanya pasti marah melihat Jimin seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi hidup Jimin harus berlanjut. Toh pekerjaannya ini hanya sementara, setelah sarjana dia akan keluar dari dunia hitam ini dan mencari pekerjaan yang jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi seorang pelacur.

Bossnya memanggil Jimin untuk segera menemui Tuannya di tempat parkir. Jimin pun segera menghampiri Tuannya. Setelah di tempat parkir Jimin mencari-mencari mobil Ferarri F12 Berlinetta hitam yang dibilang bossnya tadi. Akhirnya Jimin menemukan mobil itu dan melihat samar-samar ada seseorang di kursi kemudi. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Jimin langsung masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Jimin dibuat tertegun dengan interior mobil itu yang sangat mewah. Terlihat seperti punya ayahnya dulu, tapi tentu saja lebih bagus mobil ini.

"Hai... Park."

Jimin tersadar bahwa ada orang lain di dalam mobil ini. Jimin menengok dan menemukan sosok yang sangat tampan dengan setelan jas warna merah polosnya. Jimin merasa malu karena pasti terlihat seperti lelaki yang norak dan ketinggalan, bersalah karena mengabaikan orang tampan ini.

"I-iya, Tuan. Sa-saya Park Jimin." Ucap Jimin gugup.

"Kau seumuran denganku, namaku Kim Taehyung." Katanya dengan nada angkuh sambil menyalakan mesin mobil, menjalankan mobil itu menuju jalanan kota Seoul.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka saling diam. Taehyung fokus menyetir dan Jimin sibuk melihat keluar jendela. Tak ada yang bagus hanya lampu bangunan dan kendaraan yang lalu lalang, tapi Jimin suka sekali melihatnya. Setelah 20 menit perjalanan, mobil Taehyung memasuki basement sebuah apartemen. Jimin menyadari sesuatu, ini adalah apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Jimin ingin bertanya apakah tuannya juga tinggal disini, tapi Jimin terlalu takut. Ini adalah apartemen mewah peninggalan ayahnya. Jimin sempat ingin menjual apartemen ini tapi tidak jadi, karena di banyak kenangan di rumahnya. Kenangan bersama ayah dan ibunya. Akhirnya Jimin mengekor di belakang Taehyung memasuki lift. Taehyung menekan tombol 10, Jimin makin penasaran karena apartemennya juga di lantai 10. Taehyung berjalan cepat keluar dari lift dan berdiri di depan apartemen nomor 1013. Jimin tentu saja terkejut karena itu apartemennya, bagaimana bisa Taehyung tahu tempat tinggal Jimin?

"Cepat tekan kodenya, aku sudah tidak sabar." Titah Taehyung.

"T-tapi b-bagaimana bisa anda tahu- "

"Cepat, Park." Potong Taehyung, membuat Jimin bungkam lalu dengan cepat menekan kode pintu apartemennya.

Taehyung masuk terlebih dulu, mengamati interior hunian Jimin yang bisa dibilang klasik tapi terlihat mewah. Jimin malah seperti bawahan yang selalu mengekor atasannya. Akhirnya Taehyung duduk di sofa diikuti Jimin duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi dengan lembut Taehyung menarik tangan Jimin, menuntun Jimin agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kau pasti menyimpan banyak pertanyaan untukku—"

Taehyung membelai pipi gembul Jimin dengan penuh sayang, membuat Jimin sedikit merasa nyaman. Tangan Taehyung terus bergerak menarik tengkuk Jimin, hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Jimin. Taehyung melumat lembut bibir Jimin, menyesap rasa manis disana. Sedangkan Jimin berusaha mengimbangi ciuman tuannya sambil memejamkan mata. Setelah dirasa cukup Taehyung melepas tautan dan menatap Jimin.

"—aku akan menjawabnya setelah aku merasakan tubuhmu."

Taehyung kembali mempersatukan bibir mereka, kali ini sedikit lebih menuntut. Tangan Taehyung entah sejak kapan sudah bergerayang di dalam kemeja Jimin. Lalu Taehyung menggendong tubuh Jimin tanpa melepas ciuman mereka, berpindah ke dalam kamar dan menjatuhkan Jimin diatas kasur medium size kesayangan Jimin. Taehyung melepas jasnya, membuka ikatan dasi sambil terus menatap Jimin dengan penuh gairah. Jimin pun tak galah bergairah, dia dengan sengaja menatap Taehyung dengan matanya yang sayu juga sesekali melempar seringaian.

Taehyung melempar dasinya sembarang, lalu membuka kancing kemejanya. Setelahnya, Taehyung langsung menindih Jimin menyerangnya dengan ciuman-ciuman panas. Malam itu Taehyung berhasil merasakan tubuh Jimin. Mereka melakukannya lebih dari satu ronde, mungkin 4 dengan gaya yang berbeda-beda.

Jimin terbangun dengan posisi masih dipeluk Taehyung. Ditatapnya wajah damai Taehyung yang sedang tidur. Dengan hati-hati Jimin turun dari kasur, memakai celana pendek juga kemeja kebesaran –yang ternyata punya Taehyung– lalu pergi ke dapur. Jimin sedikit kesulitan berjalan, tapi ia lapar karena memang dia belum makan malam. Setelah membuka kulkas ternyata hanya ada sekotak susu. Ada juga beberapa sayur dan daging tapi Jimin sudah sangat lapar, jadi Jimin lebih memilih susu daripada memasak.

"Sepertinya aku butuh udara segar." Gumam Jimin.

Jimin berjalan menuju jendela besar yang ada di ruang tamu, digesernya kaca besar itu agar udara dapat masuk. Sambil meminum susunya, Jimin melamun. Melamunkan sesuatu yang menjadi beban pikirannya selama ini. Ini memang pekerjaannya tapi selama ini Jimin melakukannya di hotel bukan di rumahnya sendiri. Tapi berkat Taehyung, Jimin bisa membayar uang kuliah untuk semester depan.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggang Jimin, memeluknya dengan posesif. Jimin sedikit terkejut, untung saja gelasnya tidak jatuh.

"Apa aku membuatmu terbangun?" tanya Jimin ragu.

"Ya, tiba-tiba aku merasa dingin. Ternyata kau tidak ada di sampingku."

"Maaf, aku kehausan jadi aku mengambil minum di dapur." Bohong Jimin, jelas-jelas dia kelaparan.

Taehyung perlahan membalik tubuh Jimin agar menghadapnya. Diambilnya gelas Jimin lalu meletakkannya di meja tamu dan kembali menghampiri Jimin, "Lalu kenapa malah disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin udara segar. Tae, kau harus menjelaskan ini padaku. Kenapa kau bisa tahu rumahku? Baga—"

Perkataan Jimin terhenti karena bibir Taehyung menyumpalnya. Bibir Jimin seperti candu bagi Taehyung membuat Taehyung sangat suka mencium, bahkan menggigit bibir Jimin. Untuk sekian kalinya Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Kau tau—"

Taehyung menarik dagu Jimin.

"—aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Ah tidak, aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya. Ayahku bahkan kenal dekat dengan ayahmu. Bibirmu ketika tersenyum, mata, tubuh mungilmu, aku menyukai semuanya."

Jimin sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan Taehyung tadi. Pasalnya, Jimin sama sekali tidak mengenal Taehyung dan baru bertemu dengannya ya malam ini. Jimin bahkan tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Taehyung melangkah maju, membuat Jimin tersudut dan duduk di jendela yang terbuka. Taehyung mengeluarkan kotak merah, berlutut di hadapan Jimin.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu, tapi ini sudah cukup lama bagiku untuk menahannya. Aku mencintaimu. Park Jimin, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"T-Taehyung—"

.

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Taehyung sedang duduk bersantai, menyesap kopi pahitnya sambil menonton televisi. Acara di pagi hari apalagi kalau bukan berita.

"Seorang pemuda berinisial J ditemukan tewas bunuh diri, diduga korban meloncat dari kamar apartemennya yang berada di lantai 10. Saat ini polisi masih menyelidiki tentang kasus ini..."

Taehyung hanya tersenyum miring mendengar pembawa berita itu dan menekan tombol off pada remote TV. Kemudian dia meletakkan cangkirnya dimeja, memakai jasnya dengan gaya kasual lalu keluar dari apartemennya. Dilihatnya garis kuning bertengger di pintu apartemen tepat di depan apartemennya. Dia membungkuk pada seorang polisi yang berjaga di depan pintu lalu melanjutkan jalannya ke kantor.

.

.

.

.

" _Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu, tapi ini sudah cukup lama bagiku untuk menahannya. Aku mencintaimu. Park Jimin, maukah kau menikah denganku?_ _"_

" _T-Taehyung_ _—_ _maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimamu, aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan aku berencana menikah dengannya setelah sarjana nanti._ _"_

 _Taehyun_ _g_ _bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, melempar senyum pada Jimin_ _. Kemudian berbalik, berjalan beberapa langkah, menyimpan kembali kotak merahnya ke dalam saku, tangannya mengepal erat. Kemudian Taehyung berbalik lagi, mendorong keras tubuh Jimin._ _Setelah_ _berpakaian rapi kembali, Taehyung pulang ke apartemennya, 1014._

 **FIN / END**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

* * *

Huh hah huh hah, FF apa ini? Aku baru pertama kali nulis ff yaoi, jadi maaf kalau absurd.

Oh ya cerita ini aku terinspirasi sama salah satu drama korea yang aku lupa judulnya, tapi ceritanya ga sama persis, cuma pas adegan dorong-dorongan aja hehehee

Yang nunggu lanjutan FF 'Can You Please Stay With Me?' sabar ya, baru dapet 400 word tiba-tiba muncul ide buat bikin FF 1013 ini xD

Kritik dan saran silakan ditulis di kotak review

Terimakasih^^


End file.
